moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelshark
Foehn Revolt |baseunit = |role = Ship disruption |useguns = * Confusion torpedoes * Confusion mines |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 460 |armortype = Medium |speed = 7 |turn = 8 |sight = 5 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:50 |produced = Foehn Naval Shipyard |req = Cyberkernel |navalattack = |cooldown = 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |range = 9, minimum 1, radius 1.1 |ability = * Submerged * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) * Confusion torpedoes makes enemies cannot be controlled and attack their own allies for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) * Deploy to release a confusion mine that remains for 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) ** The confusion mines releases a confusion wave in a radius of 3 around them every 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) which makes enemies caught in its wake cannot be controlled and attack their own allies for 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) ** The Angelshark have 2 confusion mines which takes 400 frames (26.7 in-game seconds) to reload and has a cooldown of 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) between each use |notes = * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Immune to confusion rays |artist = *Zero18 (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Angelshark is a submarine used by the Foehn navy to cause chaos among enemy fleets, using confusion tech to turn enemy vessels against each other. Official description If, after hearing the memorable name of the Angelshark, you expected a tamed animal in the Foehn navy, you will be surprised to learn there is none. The Angelshark is a submarine which has not been designed for direct combat, but for the sabotage of enemy naval formations instead. The Angelshark has two weapons. The first is a homing torpedo-drone hybrid that, when fired from the Angelshark, begins to pursue its target and upon impact releases an impulse which throws it into great turmoil. The affected unit will begin to fire at its allies instead of engaging the Angelshark's side. The second weapon is a unique mine that the Angelshark can release at the spot it currently resides at. This mine will float on the water's surface for a brief moment, while emitting the confusion ray in all directions. Any enemy unit that comes within the mine's vicinity while its active will begin targeting its allies instead of following its original commands. Being a support naval unit, the Angelshark has no other offensive weapons but as long as there is no detector unit nearby it will remain hidden even when firing any of its weapons.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Angelsharks may seem to be a confusing idea on paper (no pun intended), but they prove to be a viable asset to Foehn’s naval forces. Instead of carrying regular torpedoes or rocket launching platforms like the Soviet and Epsilon subs, the confusion torpedoes can make an enemy naval vessel turn its guns on their allies rather than the Angelshark or other Foehn naval units. They also do not need to surface in order to fire, making them hard to track down similarly to the Nautilus. Confusion Mines are also useful for surprising enemy fleets even if an Angelshark is, in reality, nowhere nearby. This allows the Angelshark to cause chaos within enemy ranks and make panicky commanders focus their fire on confused allies rather than try and track the Angelshark down. What’s worse for Foehn’s enemies is that one Angelshark can deploy two of them at one time, making it very hard for naval fleets to approach an area by sea. Even this powerful and silent killer has its weaknesses, however. It is somewhat fragile for its cost (especially against anti-sub weapons), making it hard for an Angelshark to escape if the enemy manages to track it down and give chase, even if it has decent speed. In addition, as it is a problem with most units that use confusion weapons, confused enemies can still attack the Angelshark if it has no allies to turn its guns on, making it unwise to attack single ships, especially those which excel in naval combat, like the Battleship. Confusion torpedoes additionally deal no damage, making it the only sub to be otherwise helpless against single subs that can deal damage; even a single Piranha could be able to destroy it if it loses its cover, so it will need its allies to attack for them. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Angelshark's original voxel is available for public download to be used by other modders. The link can be found here (see 2nd picture). ** On the discontinued World Domination mod it was supposed to be used for, the original voxel's name was Hailstorm Attack Submarine. Trivia * Angel sharks or monk fish (Squatina) are a family of bottom-dwelling sharks found in temperate and tropical seas that are harmless unless when provoked. External links * Official showcase of the Angelshark prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:扁鲨迷幻潜艇 Category:Ships Category:Submarines Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Stealth Detector Category:Confusion Ray